User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Chris Walker (Outlast) vs. Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) Rematch
My earlier fights weren't that great but out of all of the fights that need a rematch, Chris Walker vs. Leatherface needs one the most. I hold the fight close to my heart but Leatherface was a composite of the original two movies, the third one, and the remake and the only good vote was from an Anon. So without further ado, let's pit two overweight Texan killers in a fight to the death to decide who is... The Deadliest Warrior! Chris Walker, the soldier and self-appointed Walrider container who collects heads of Mount Massive Asylum! Leatherface, the cannibalistic butcher and muscle of the Sawyer Family who wears masks made of human flesh! Chris Walker "Little pig, little pig. No more escape." Bio:A former military policeman and Murkoff security guard who killed three patients and a doctor, keeping their heads in iceboxes, Chris Walker was sent to Mount Massive Asylum by the Pauls. While there he was put through the Morphogenic Engine which gave his obsession with security protocol a purpose, contain the Walrider before it could reach the nearby town by any means. He lived up to his nickname of Strongfat before but it increased his already formidable physicality and to make himself into the perfect hunter, he removed his forehead skin, nose, and lips for night-vision and enhanced hearing. Chris killed many victims in the outbreak before Miles Upshur arrived. Short Range:Judo Chris learned this martial art from his time as a United States military policeman and it includes throws, takedowns, pins, joint locks, and chokes to immobilize and subdue. Mid Range:Iron Pole Chris used this seven foot spear as a makeshift-flagpole to impale the PMC soldier Stephenson on and it is presumably lightweight. Special Weapon:Snare Traps Chris made several of these wires to trap fleeing victims and hang them upside-down by their legs before he kills them. Leatherface "Oh, that gun's no good. The old way...with a sledge! You see, that way's better. They die better that way."-Nubbins Sawyer Bio:Not much is known about Jebediah or Bubba "Junior" Sawyer's past but he used to work in his family's old job slaughtering cattle. Unfortunately the invention of captive bolt pistols removed the need for a big man with a hammer doing the job. The Sawyers were left without a job and fell into poverty before resorting to cannibalism. They proved to be quite effective at killing and capturing victims with Leatherface doing most of the work and he acquired a disturbing habit from the work. He would cut off his victim’s faces, stich them back together, and wear them on his head. After they got away with killing Sally's friends, the Sawyers expanded their slaughter until Lefty put an end to it. Short Range:Sledgehammer/Mallet Leatherface's blunt object has been called two different things but it's 16 inches and 1.25 pounds that can kill cattle or man with a single blow to the head. Mid Range:Chainsaw Leatherface's iconic weapon is 36 inches and ten pounds of slaughter that he can wield with one hand to cut through heads. Special Weapon:Electric Knife Leatherface uses this to cut off his victim’s faces so he can make his masks but it's also got a decent length for combat. X-Factors Physicality:Leatherface can drag people's bodies and ran through a wall along with chasing Sally Hardesty for a long time and surviving getting a chainsaw through the gut and getting hit with thrown blunt objects to the head although both times knocked him down. Chris Walker can break reinforced glass and rip people's torsos off or throw them through walls along with being able to keep up in a chase with Miles Upshur and tanking several pistol shots and a car to knock him out. Experience:Leatherface has been killing for a while but the majority of his victims have been defenseless who either just stumbled upon the Sawyer's house or were caught on their hunts for meat and when he did fight Lieutenant "Lefty" Enright in a chainsaw duel, he lost. Chris Walker served as a military policeman in several tours of Afghanistan, killed veterans but ultimately was defeated by the Pauls, and in Mount Massive Asylum has killed other Variants, security guards, and even PMC soldiers before being killed by the Walrider. Tactics:Leatherface has used stealth to his advantage, often jumping or running out at victims before they can react and quickly killing them with a blow to the head but sometimes he uses meat hooks and freezers to kill. There was also the time he used Nubbins' corpse to disguise himself in a drive-by chainsawing. Chris Walker is no stranger to stealth either as he appeared out of nowhere three times and presumably took out the PMC soldiers using it. He also shows some restraint in choosing targets, only going after potential Walrider hosts, but tends to avoid a quick torso rip in favor of an additional blow first. Notes Voting ends on November 7th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. The fight takes place in Mount Massive Asylum but in a cell block where Leatherface and Chop-Top have been busy killing for a while to keep Chris Walker from having a home-field advantage. Chop-Top is only included for story purposes. The Battle Mount Massive Asylum, Colorado Prison Block 12:00 AM "Get those bitches, Bubba! Dog will hunt! Dog will hunt!" Chop-Top was busy smashing a poor inmate's head in with a claw hammer while Leatherface ran down some other inmates and sliced one in half with his chainsaw. Unfortunately the process took time and a larger Variant with a 2×4 with nails in it took the opportunity to whack his head with it. As he cried out in pain, the Variant kept smacking Leatherface with it but failed to notice he had finished with his previous victim. With a victorious yell, he thrusted his chainsaw upwards and through the Variant's chest, shredding his heart and shattering his ribs. He continued to hack away at the body until his brother called him over. "Hey, you think the guy wearing white's a security guard? He's running for the phone room, run his ass down Bubba!" Leatherface had a different plan though and dropped his chainsaw, pulling out his mallet-sized sledgehammer instead and going down a side path. Chop-Top didn’t care so long as the guy was slaughtered and he's perfectly fine with staying here to see that all of their victims were dead. He heard a loud crash and looked up to see a massive man with chains on his arms and legs who looked like he had torn his own face off already. Chris Walker growled at the puny man in front of him after he dropped down from the second floor. Containment was going well and he had plenty of trophies but he still knew a threat to the public when he saw one. "Think you're tough shit, huh? Well, I've been in Nam, fatass!" In two powerful strides, he was within grabbing distance of Chop-Top and grabbed the man's wrist when he swung the claw hammer at him. Chris broke the man's bone with a simple squeeze and as the man howled in pain, dropping his weapon, he picked him up by the throat with the other hand and lifted him up. "Little pig." But he was interrupted in his torso rip by Chop-Top stabbing him in the throat with his switchblade, that proved to only delay the inevitable and piss the big man off. Walker instead decided to throw the annoying Sawyer through the nearby window which unluckily for Chop-Top led to the outside and he screamed in terror as he fell down the mountain to the forest below. Earlier... "I've got to call for help. I've got to, I don't care what Murkoff says! Is that a pig?" The security guard had horrifying flashbacks of the most infamous inmate chasing after hin and killing his friends, keeping their heads as trophies, as he said that. But it did seem like there was a pig in the phone room, at least it sounded like it, he didn’t have a gun but hey, he lost the big guy, there couldn't be another physically imposing Variant- Leatherface stepped in front of him as he opened the door, not only proving him wrong but also smacking his face with the mallet-sized sledgehammer. The man toppled over and convulsed until Bubba finished the job with a second swing. He liked the man's face so he kneeled next to the corpse and pulled out his electric knife but put it back as he heard a scream pierce the air. His brother's scream. Leatherface ran back as fast as he could and found Chris turning to look at him, he yelled at the man who simply roared back at him. The slasher was intimidated for the first time in this asylum and regretted dropping his chainsaw earlier as the big man towered over him before closing his hands into fists. "Big hog." Walker and Bubba swung at each other and managed to send each other stumbling back before running at each other. Leatherface hoped to get in another swing of his mallet-sized sledgehammer but Chris grabbed his wrist and attempted to punch him only for his foe to hold back his hand. The two were locked in a contest of strength where neither were willing to give up and both were shocked that someone as strong as them lurked in the asylum as well. But Walker was slightly stronger and pushed Bubba to his knees before kicking him in the chest with his boot. Chris stomped over to the smaller man and went to grab him but yelled out in pain as the electric knife cut his hand. Leatherface followed this up by taking a swing at his leg with his mallet-sized sledgehammer but was horrified to see the big man not even give out a cry of pain at that. Walker picked up Bubba by the throat and chokeslammed him on a nearby table, the wood breaking from the heavy blow and the Texan's weight. Leatherface squealed like a pig as he realized he dropped his weapons and Chris grabbed him by his leg before slamming him on the concrete floor. Dazed from the beating, the slasher couldn't prevent the Variant from grabbing his arm again and judo throwing him over his shoulder, headfirst into the floor. Walker punched himself in the face twice as he roared in victory before going for the final grab, he would slam Bubba into the nearby pillar and then rip his torso off, keeping his head as a trophy... Buzz, buzz, buzz! Leatherface had other plans and finally retrieved his chainsaw, doing an uppercut with it that sliced through Chris' torso, the cut wasn't too deep but it still caused him to fall over and it bled heavily. The slasher swung the chainsaw downwards, the Variant first blocking it with his chain but it bounced off and cut into his forearm. Walker yelled in agony but gathered the strength to punch Bubba in the gut as hard as he could, the smaller man keeling over and trying not to throw up. Both were heavily wounded and Chris strided over to a broken wall but Leatherface caught him first and hacked his leg with the chainsaw. Luckily a snare trap caught his ankle before too much damage could be done and he was dragged away yelling, only barely keeping himself on the ground by a lucky swing. Walker gritted his teeth as he limped over to the iron pole sticking out of the broken wall and ripped it out before roaring at the top of his lungs. Bubba got up and let out a mighty yell in response as he charged, both pointing theur weapons at each other but something unexpected happened. Shunk! Bzz... The iron pole punctured the chainsaw's gas tank and Leatherface groaned in horror as it failed to start up again. "You're out of options. I'll make this quick." The Variant swung the other end of the iron pole at the slasher, knocking him over once more, but the man desperately grabbed his electric knife. Walker stabbed him through the back and barely dodged Bubba throwing the electric knife at him. Chris reached down and ripped Leatherface's head off before he could stop him and roared in victory. He inspected the head and noticed something odd, what he thought was the man's face was actually a human flesh mask. "Two-for-one?" Never mind that, he had work to do, there were still many more hosts before containment was successful and he staggered off in search of them. "We have to contain it." Winner:Chris Walker Expert's Opinion Chris Walker is victorious in this battle of overweight Texan killers due to his better short range weapon and taking Physicality and Experience. While Leatherface had edges in his mid range weapon, special weapons, and Tactics, he couldn't overcome his foe's far superior strength and durability. He also had only fought a trained and armed opponent once and lost despite his foe using his signature weapon. Rematch Information The original battle had only one vote with edges from an anon and the fight was much shorter. The weapons were inaccurate as Chris Walker never used a wooden spear and Leatherface was a composite of multiple movies as opposed to this rematch's original timeline. There was only one X-Factor for each warrior and Bubba's superhuman strength was not brought up. Category:Blog posts